


Gone for Good

by LyeInWeight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fighting With Parents, Growing Up, Leaving Home, Might be pairings later but probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyeInWeight/pseuds/LyeInWeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” she said, the word falling out of her mouth and creating the same impact in the room as a large boulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone for Good

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write! Hopefully you'll enjoy it as well. I was just sitting on the couch when the idea came to me and got stuck in my mind. It's probably not exactly the best version of this that could be made, but this is the best I could do!

**July 2 nd, 1970**

“No,” she said, the word falling out of her mouth and creating the same impact in the room as a large boulder.

Her father, with all his regal pureblooded ways, managed to make looking surprised look dignified. “Excuse me?” He asked, sharp as a knife.

“No,” she stated again, more forcefully. “I won’t join the Dark Lord.”

 _Crack!_ She raised a hand to her cheek, tears springing forth at the sudden pain. Her father lowered his hand, and her mother looked horrified. “Do you know what you are saying? The Dark Lord will be our savior! He will cleanse the world of mudblood, blood traitor and muggle filth, and you are saying no to bringing us to our rightful place, to being a hero of the new world?” Her father had lost his composure now, his face growing red with anger. “You will bring same upon our old and gloriously pure family!”

Her face crumpled into a sneer, one she had copied from her father’s face. “Yes! I am saying no to bowing before a tyrant! I am saying no to torturing and killing innocents! I am saying no to living in fear of a man who will torture me for the slightest mistake! And most importantly, I am saying no to being a part of a family that is afraid of that which it does not know!”

Her father drew his wand in anger. She pulled out hers in return. “Go ahead and try to curse me, Father. I’ll use what you taught me against you.” He slowly lowered his wand, but she kept hers up, just in case.

“You want to leave this family?” Her father asked, voice cold. “Leave. I will give you ten minutes to pack, but after that, I want you to leave this house and never return. From this day forth you will be cast out of the Black family.”

A small part of her died then, knowing she would be unable to see her sisters ever again. “Fine,” she said, knowing that if she could create a life outside this god-forsaken family, she might be able to rescue her sisters at a later date. She turned and marched up the stairs, senses still on high alert for an attack from her furious parent. She reached her room and whispered a few spells to pack her belongings into a suitcase and make it easy to carry. She was thankful that she had thought to clear out her trust fund in advance, knowing this moment would likely come soon. She flew down the stairs after a few moments of wistful staring at the picture of her and her sisters, and ran out the front door, not bothering to say farewell to her parents on the way out.

It was as she walked down the front steps and turned to look at her childhood home that Bellatrix Black, freshly seventeen, wondered if she had done the right thing.


End file.
